He notice
by nuriiko
Summary: Mamoru Notice Her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

_A one shot. I used English-Dictionary translation. So it may not be so right. And I hope you all will try to imagine, the way the talk in Japanese. Hehhe. They are cute! Pls review!!_

* * *

Chiba Mamoru takes pride of himself being the man he is. He knows he have many good qualities that all women want. He is a very good-looking man. He had seen the way women came and tried to impress him or the way they had looked at him. Yes, he knew. His ebony black hair and those midnight blue eyes gave him that mysterious kind of look. He was also smart and knowledgeable. His other good qualities is that, unlike other men, he is knows how to keep his apartment neat and know how to cook. Yes, he definitely is the man whom women dream off. But what he is proud of himself is that, although he could have any women he wants, he never used his qualities to take advantage of the other gender. After all, there is only one woman he wanted. Except that he do not know or met her. But he believed that he one day would.

Having lost his parents at a young age and being raised in an orphanage had partly made him who he is now. He is polite, neat, smart and hard working. His life was simple. No confusion, no commotion and boring, one could say, until that is one day a certain blonde Odango Atama had threw her test paper on his head. Not that he ever noticed her before. She obviously is a sight hard to miss. Who wouldn't? A beautiful fifteen years old girl who is always running and screaming "I'm going to be late" or "Give way! Give way!" from her home, down the streets and to school. He knew that she would always hang out at the Arcade. She would always talk to Motoki or played the games, which she would constantly lose. She was so vibrant, so full of life, laughter and joy that she immediately lights up world around her. She definitely, a sight nobody would missed.

He had seen her clumsiness, the way she often trip and falls, and then cry like a baby. He had also seen how caring she is, the way she stepped up to a group of boys who were hurting a cat, which is now hers. He was contented with the habit of noticing her from a distance and had no intention of knowing her. It all changed after that fateful day.

All he had said was about her bad grades, it wasn't meant to be sarcasm. But her reaction to what he said tugs his heart a little. The way she flared at his comments and asked him to mind his own business. The fire that dances in her eyes and the way she blushed slightly, that he had known her test marks. The ways her posture changed, shoulder straight, chin up and walk away. He couldn't help it but think that he like this fiery side of her and he was determined to provoke her more.

He noticed that when she ran through the streets screaming, people do give way to her. It's a normal reaction anyone would do when they saw someone running and screaming, "Give way! I'm late!" Well he was determining to stop that somehow. A scheming idea had came up to him – he would block her path.

Taunting her has now become a habit, a past time. The bantering is now common between the two. He however hated it when she called it "Mamoru baka". But that's what he get for getting on her nerves too much. He never hated her. How could anyone hate her? But he knows that she just can't stand him. But it was worth it, he thinks.

So here he is now, standing by the tree in Juban park for his Odango Atama to come running for school again. When she's nearing, he would just step out in front of her so she would bump into him. Oh and there she is running and closing her eyes to concentrate on her steps only this time he would do something slightly different.

CRASH

"You should at least look when you are running Odango, you could run into _someone_" he glared at her with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. When she had crash into him he had made sure that he held onto her, so she would fall with him, in his arms.

"Mamoru Baka! If you had seen me you should have given way for me!" she screamed with one hand on his chest while the other poking him near to his color bone.

"I demand an apology Odango" he said calmly, still holding onto her. She seems not to realized their current position now.

"Iiya! (No). Mamoru Baka You Block MY way. You apologize!" she stated firmly.

"You know Odango, it would be easier if you just apologize so you can get to school on time. But we can argue about who should apologize in this comfortable position." He doesn't mind of course.

"Huh?" and she looked at the position they are in, and realized that he was holding onto her waist near to her buttocks. "Mamoru-BAKA! CHIKAN! (Pervert)" and she slapped him across the face before she struggle up and set off running to school. Mamoru sat on the ground, his palm on his cheeks. Well, he deserve it anyway as he looked at the figure that was slowly disappearing his view. He think he already met the only woman he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and friends, and like one of the disclaimer I wrote, "If they do, I'd put up more bare-chested scene of Mamoru**."

OK I don't quite like the first one I wrote. I reread it and there are lots of grammar mistakes unnecessary and repeated words. Don't kill me for that! But seriously, I know I could write better than the first (but not neccessarily perfect). It's just that the idea came up suddenly and I was itching to write it as soon as possible and post it once it's done. Call it 'excitement enthusiasm' syndrome. Yeah so, once it was done I reread it few times, knowing that somewhere at the back of my brain tells me to wait for few days and check through the story. But did I do that? NO! When that syndrome attacks I just don't care. So here is the same story rewritten…hopefully better

* * *

**He noticed - edited**

Chiba Mamoru takes pride of himself being the man he is. He knew he have many good qualities that all women want. He was a very good-looking man. He had seen the way women looked at him and there were those who had tried hard, too hard in fact, to impress, please or seduce him. But those women are not the kind he'd like to have in his life, be it in short term or in the future. He knew that his ebony black hair and the midnight blue eyes gave him that mysterious kind of look. And that physique of his - shaped and tone - were one of the few reasons women fell on his feet.

He was smart and knowledgeable. And unlike other men, he kept his apartment neat and he cooks. He definitely is a husband's material. But what he is proud of himself is that, although he could have any women he wants, he never used his god's given charm to take advantage of the other gender. After all, there is only one woman he wants to love forever. Except that he do not know whom. He has yet to meet her. But he believe that he one day would.

Having lost his parents at a young age and being raised in an orphanage had partly made him who he is now - polite, neat, smart and hard working. His life was simple. No confusion, no commotion and boring, one could say, until that is one day a certain blonde Odango Atama had threw her test paper over her shoulder and landed on his head.

He had noticed her for a while. Who wouldn't? She obviously is a sight hard to miss. A beautiful fifteen years old girl, with ocean's blue eyes and silky golden long hair, who is always running and screaming "I'm going to be late" or "Give way! Give way!" from her home, down the streets and to school. He knew that she would always hang out at the Arcade. She would always talk to Motoki with her chocolate milkshake or triple sundae and played her favorite Sailor V games, which she would constantly lose. She was so vibrant, so full of life, laughter and joy that she immediately lights up the world around her. She definitely, a sight nobody could miss.

He had seen her clumsiness, the way she often trip and fall, and then cry like a baby. He knew she was a caring person with a big heart. She had stepped up to a group of boys who were hurting a cat, which is now hers. He was contented with the habit of noticing her from a distance and had no intention of knowing her personally. It all changed since that fateful day.

All he had said was about her bad grades, it wasn't meant to be sarcastic. But she took it personally, and her reaction to his comments amused him, but somehow it tugs his heart a little. Inwardly, he felt happier. The way she flared and told him to mind his own business. The fire that danced in her eyes and the slight blush appeared on her cheeks, likely because he had known her test marks. The way her posture changed from carefree to defensive and as she turned away from him, her shoulders straighten, chin up and walk away with the air of confidence, which meant 'I don't care who you are and what you think.' He couldn't help it but think that he like this fiery side of her and he was determined to provoke her just to see her flare.

Taunting her has now become a habit - a past time. He would come to the Arcade more often or pass by whichever route she'd take, just to "bump" into her. The bantering is now common between the two. He however hated it when she called him "Mamoru baka". He wasn't a rude person who lives to torment little girls. But Odango is an exception. And that is what he get for getting on her nerves much too often. He never hated her. How could anyone hate her? But he knows that she just can't stand him. But for him, it was all worthy.

He noticed that when she ran through the streets screaming, people do give way to her. It's a normal reaction anyone would do when they saw someone running, rushing and screaming, "Give way! I'm late!"

He was standing by the tree in Jubaan Park for his Odango Atama to come running for school again. At a distance he saw a lithe figure with golden hair flying against the wind, her eyes closed concentrating on her steps so she would not fall. She should open her eyes, he thought. After all, closing her eyes was the caused for her to trip over the things that she didn't see on the ground. When she was nearing, he stepped out in front of her, blocking her path and she crashed into him. He had the scene replaying on his mind, wanting to make it a perfect "accident"

**_CRASH_**

"You should at least look when you are running Odango, you could run into _someone_" he who is now on his back to the soft green grass with Odango atop of him, glared at her with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. When she had crash into him he had made sure that he held onto her, so she would fall with him, in his arms.

"Mamoru Baka! If you had seen me you should have given way for me!" she screamed with one hand on his chest while the other poking him near to his color bone.

"I demand an apology Odango," he said calmly, still holding onto her. She seems not to realize their current position.

"Iiya! (No). Mamoru Baka You Block MY way. You apologize!" she stated firmly.

"You know Odango, it would be easier if you just apologize so you can get to school on time. But we can argue about who should apologize in this comfortable position." He raised his eyebrow and gave her a smirk. He doesn't mind of course. It felt nice holding her and importantly, it felt right. The fire in her eyes danced, her cheeks flushed from the running and the rise and fall of her chest was faster indicating she was almost breathless, probably either due to the running or her screaming at him, or both. She was beautiful and intoxicating. He wanted to hold her closer to him but he didn't.

"Huh?" and she looked at the position they are in, and realized that he was holding onto her waist near to her buttocks. "Mamoru-BAKA! CHIKAN! (Pervert)" and she slapped him across the face before she struggle up and set off running to school. Mamoru sat on the ground, his palm on his cheeks. Well, he deserve it anyway as he looked at the figure that was slowly disappearing from his view. He thinks he already met the only woman he wanted.

* * *

Thank you for reading. 


End file.
